The Secrets Behind the Demigods: FRANK
by ABitStrange
Summary: What would happen, if two worlds that had been divided since the beginning - met?


_The Secrets Behind the Demigods:_

**_FRANK_**

Frank really didn't know what he got himself into.

When Reyna and Jason insited that he should go figure out what the light was... he never knew he would be crossing worlds.

But that's getting too ahead of himself.

Camp Jupiter was celebrating their victory against Gaia - or Terra - and held a wonderous feast. Lares served food - juicy turkey, fresh strawberries - everything Frank wanted. He was sitting with Hazel, Jason Grace and Reyna - when they saw a strange inferno-like light wander off into nothingness. Frank thought he could see images of strange things hover; a zig-zag, a bird. But he waved it off as nothing. Jason looked worried about his camp, as did Reyna.

"Uh, Frank," Jason murmured, "what was that?"

"You expect me to know?"

"Yeah. I guess," Jason argued.

Reyna abidded, "You two should check it out. For the sake of our camp, Jason." Jason nodded, worry and sorrow buried deep behind his icy blue eyes.

He flipped his coin and caught it in his large palm. The opened up into a sword; golden, long and sharp. He sported his Camp Jupiter T-shirt, as Frank did as well. Hazel handed Frank a Ziplock bag of ambrosia, and whispered, "Go, my hero. Use that stuff _only _for emergencies. Love you." Then Hazel kissed Frank on the cheek, as Frank blushed.

Frank slung his quiver against his rough back and turned to Jason.

"We have to hurry, and find out whatever the Styx this is. May Nike help us!"

They ran off into the night, leaving Reyna in their tracks.

* * *

"Slow down, will ya?" Jason said. Frank was taller and bulkier than Jason, stronger like an ox. "Uh, sorry. S-sure," he stuttered.

They saw the strange red light once more. It turned a corner, leading them onto the alley on San Franisco. Boxes and trash can littered the area, creating a murky and foul scent. "Come out, fools!" Jason screeched into the night.

"Jason are you sure it wasn't just-"

"No! Something out here is threatening this camp. _Something._"

They walked over and over, not finding anything. Jason rose into the air, flying like a hawk. "See anything?" Frank asked Jason above.

"Not by the looks of it," Jason responded. "But I know I didn't imagine it."

They once again saw the turning light that took a corner; Jason was determined to get it.

Frank heard a small voice utter, "Walt, can we get a penguin now?"

"No," the voice of Walt responded. "We can later, Felix."

Frank ran up to them in bear-form, ready to harm _someone_ or _something_.

"Frank. You've got to see this."

He trampled over there and saw two boys - one small, around eleven; and a taller, strong teenage boy with coffee bean brown skin. But something was... _different _about them.

Felix - the smaller of the two - held his small palm in the air. The hand held a floating orb of ice, crackling and freezing to be near. Jason stepped back - fearing what he could do. Walt held his large palm up and reveled a flame hovering in his.

"Who are you guys? And blondie, I like your sword! Can I try it?" Felix piped up at Jason.

Jason muttered, "Heh heh," which translated into: **_No._**

Walt held out his hand for a shake, and Frank took it. "The name's Walt," he started. "Do you happen to know where the House of Life is? We just killed Face of Horror and sent him to the Duat."

The Duat? House of Life? All these terms swirled in Frank's head, bouncing upon his skull - giving him a _major _headache. Felix jumped up and down exitedly. "Ooh! Ooh! My name's Felix. Water elementalist, and a friend to all penguins!"

As he said it, a penguin appeared, making a quack.

Frank jumped back as Walt placed his hand on it. It slowly turned to stone - coming up the sides and formed a lifeless figure. It crumbled into pieces. "Felix! No, penguins."

"I'm Jason Grace. This here, is Frank Zhang."

"Are you kids demigods?" Jason cautiously asked, backing away. Frank was terrified at these people.

"Demigods?"

"Yeah. Demigods. Are you some crazy sons of - I don't know - Nemesis?" Frank interuppted. He was as terrified of them as they were of him.

"Not demigods. You must have the wrong idea - looking like a crazed magician when Felix and I saw you hoverin'. Are you godlings of Set? You certainly look like it."

Set? Godlings? Frank couldn't wrap his mind around these wonderous concepts. His mind flashed back to when he was with his grandmother, who said: "Greeks and Romans aren't the only gods out there, Frank. There are other evil, horrid forces too."

Was that was she meant?

The orbs they carried had imaged of things falling off of them - squares, people moving; vultures... then Frank realized what he and Jason had unlocked.

**_Ancient Egypt._**

The thought terrified Frank. He just needed these kids help, and they needed his.

Felix pointed off at something in the distance. "Is that the Brooklyn House?"

Walt looked over. He nodded, and said, "It was nice meeting you, weirdos."

Suddenly, Jason felt bad for them. It was literally miles away, and all they had was some spheres with pictures coming off of them.

"Jason can help." Frank chimed. He had seen the help trapped in Jason's mind, freeing it.

"How so?" Felix giggled. "Is he just gonna fly us over there?"

"I actually think so."

* * *

It's a strange feeling, flying.

Frank morphed into a gigantic eagle - larger than everyone else combined. Jason was riding the winds - projecting them underneath Walt and Felix.

"This is amazing!" Walt chuckled.

While they flew, Frank thought he could here Walt whisper things like: "Don't tell." and "Carter and Sadie can't know." and, "No one can discover this."

They finally reached where Felix and Walt Stone had said to go. It was an alley - a stone wall of nothingness. The bricks were tattered and faded - old and crusty. There was no house here.

"We're here," Walt laughed about the ride. He and Felix stared at the wall, stared at Frank and Jason - then stared back.

"We promise not to tell anyone." Felix scoffed.

They waved, and morphed into the Brooklyn House - never to be seen again.


End file.
